The Journey of Us
by Left4Done
Summary: Axel moved to the Island of Sivicross. Francis feels the need to make himself noticed to the child and ends up going on a journey with him! Across the region, they fight the feirce gym while making friends along the way ... but why not have some romance and love along the way ... Oc, Slash


Alec: Yeah my name is Alec ... gotta problem? Anyways, this is my attempt at a Pokemon Fanfiction! Hope you like it.

* * *

"_Help me … Francis … Help me …"_

"_Francis …"_

"**FANCIS!"**

The dark-haired boy woke up with a yelp and sweat slowly dripping down his cheek. His Absol that sat next to his bed jumped up a bit startled by his owners cry for help.

"It's ok, buddy. It was just a nightmare." Francis sifted his hand through the snow-white fur that covered his body.

Absol nodded and laid down on the hard wood floor. It creaked against his weight. Francis laid his head against his Pokeball pillow and looked around his room. He looked over at the picture of him and Absol sitting in front of a lake front. They both gleefully smiled at the camera as the lake glistened from the light produced from the stars above. He smiled to himself before drifting of to sleep.

The morning sun died the sky pink. A Spearow sung its morning melody before flapping its wings and flying off into the distance. Francis slowly opened his eyes and a saw the pink glow cover his room. He slid off his bed and sat for a moment. A looked down at Absol. The dog-like Pokémon looked it could cause no harm nor disaster, but yet it was the disaster Pokémon. Absol's eye lids opened to show its scarlet pupils. It barked with a happy tone.

"Why, good morning to you too." Francis smiled as he pushed himself out of his bed.

He walked down the stairs in his red and blue Snorlax-styled pajamas. Absol trailed behind him with its midnight-blue claws clinking across the wooded floors. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his sister in the kitchen over the stove cooking something that made Francis' nose flair to inhale more of the aroma.

"Whatcha making that smells so good!" Francis moved over to the table.

"Omelets made with eggs straight from the Austin's farm." Lilly said as she flipped the cooking egg.

"Sounds good." Francis smiled.

A couple of moments later, Lilly's Froslass brought him the platter.

"Thank you!" He smiled and patted her on the head.

Froslass smiled gleefully and moved back into the kitchen with Lilly. Francis chow downed on his food along with Absol. With in a matter of seconds, they were done eating. A loud burp accompanied his last bite.

"You must have been hungry." Lilly leaned against the table with her long black locks almost touching the table.

"Just a little." Francis smirked.

"Hey, We got new neighbors moving in. I made cookies for them. Can you and Absol go take them over to there for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Francis accepted the favor.

"Thank you." She smiled handing him the platter.

"Wait-" She took the platter back. "Go get changed before you take this over." She giggled.

Francis looked down and smiled.

"Oh yeah. Good call." He laughed then walked up the stairs.

After changing out of his Snorlax pajamas into his normal attire that consisted of a plain red shirt, black skinny jeans, black tennis shoes and black over coat, he grabbed the platter and headed out side with Absol following.

[Sivicross Island]

Sivicross Island, also know as Forgotten Island, is an island in the Hestic Region. Hestic is large, green region with lush forests and oceans that look painted. Sivicross is and island not far off the coast of Sprout city. Sivicross is a very quaint town. Nobody moves here, only from.

[Back to story]

"C'mon, Absol! Let's meet the new neighbor!" He said excitedly.

He scanned the town and saw the moving truck. He trotted over and stood in front of the door. He knock at an audible level so it didn't sound obnoxious. He heard mumbling on the other side of the door until swung open. A woman stood in the doorway. She appeared to be in her mid thirties but looked younger than most people thirty and up. Jet black hair and little streaks of gray in it. Her jubilant green eyes met Francis' with a large bright smile.

"Hello there! Who might you be?" Her voice sounded as sweet as the cookies Lilly would make.

"I'm Francis. Francis Lacura." He bowed. "What are your names?"

"Boys! Come here! We got a visitor!" Her voice boomed through household.

Two people arrived. One was a man her age. Burly and as tough as nails. The other person was a boy his age, but he looked rather softer than his father. He looked like the shy kid in school that was afraid to talk to anyone.

"I'm Bailey, this is Roger," She pointed to the older fellow." And this is Axel!" She said a bit over excitedly.

"Uhm, hey." Axel said meekly, blushing a little.

"Nice to meetcha!" Francis smiled wildly.

"You seem like a very positive child." Roger smirked.

"Ehh, I don't like being upset because being upset isn't no good." He snickered.

"Axel, why don't you go hang out with Francis. Make some friends." Bailey pushed her son out the door.

Axel tripped and fell onto Francis. Francis and Axel tumbled onto the ground and started laughing awkwardly. Axel quickly got up blushing a thousand shades of pink and brushed the dirt covering him.

"Sorry, honey!" She apologized.

"Its fine." He grumbled.

"Go have fun! Don't forget Luxray!" She threw the Pokeball at him.

"Ok, ok! Geeze! I'm not a Pokémon! You don't need to chuck these things at me …" He grabbed the Pokeball.

"Oh! You have Pokémon, now don't you … Lets battle!"


End file.
